


light

by pshooyeop (choucobos)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: (let's pretend i know anything about activism), Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Impersonation, M/M, Multi, Vaguely Historical, but it's LITERALLY only a split second this time guys i promise, jinhyuk's bad ideas, the angst isnt more than 1k words are you proud of me, yein is the paragon of activism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/pshooyeop
Summary: yein, the humble son of a farmer, sneaks into the royal palace and pretends to be a noble to earn money, but earns the undivided attention of two princes instead.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin, Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul/Han Gyujin, Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	light

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo firstly, this is inspired by @egg_sunyoulk's very fun [tweet](https://twitter.com/egg_sunyoulk/status/1311401622413750284?s=20) :] i am an uncontrollable gremlin who will take any idea and run off with it!! please enjoy reading!!  
> (if you see any mistake it’s bc i’ve been working on this for *checks watch* 14 days :’) i’ll fix any mistakes later)

This was not the brightest of Yein’s ideas.

For one, he did _not_ know a thing about acting like a noble. He didn’t know much about what they did, either; but considering the fact that he and his family did all the work in the fields day in and day out and none of these nobles seemed to have ever _thought_ of the word “work” in their entire lives, he assumes they don’t actually do much. Really, he’s just improvising as he goes. It seems to be working—no one’s tried kicking him out or questioning his status.

He definitely owes Wooseok one, though. He would have never pulled this off without the fancy garments he gave Yein. And he also gave him lots of tips about convincing others you know what you’re doing.

“All you need to do is act like you are supposed to be there,” he had said sagely.

“Oh, is that what you have been doing this entire time?” Jinhyuk, resident fool and captain of the city’s oblivious corps, had asked. Wooseok, local buffoon and chief officer of the oblivious corps, turned a bright shade of red and swore to attack Jinhyuk when he least expected it.

Now, _Jinhyuk_ was the one who had come up with this idea, so if Yein somehow pulled this off, Yein would have to owe him, too. The idea had been born on a hot summer evening after a long day of working. Both Jinhyuk and Yein were aggrieved at how, despite the bountiful harvests they had this year, their families’ incomes were still less than desirable.

“It’s those nobles using our money,” Wooseok had firmly said. Though his family weren’t farmers but tailors, they weren’t as well off, either.

“You sound like my father,” Jinhyuk had laughed. 

“Well, your father’s right,” Wooseok stubbornly continued. “The people with money will take all the chances to flaunt it, but refuse to part with it. They’ll nitpick on things they don’t know about, and then pay us dust.”

“I agree,” Yein had said, remembering the exhaustion in his parents’ eyes. He thought of their wizened hands and the pains in their bodies. He thought of his own rough, calloused hands that sometimes bled if the plants were difficult. Every noble he had seen had smooth skin and dainty hands.

“What do they even do all day in their fancy homes and elaborate palaces? Do they think of themselves as kings?” Wooseok complained.

“Watch it,” Jinhyuk warned him. But Yein had known him for years. He could recognize when there was bitterness hidden in his voice.

It really was a hot summer night. There was a balmy breeze that caressed Yein’s face while the setting sun cast their surroundings in a warm, orange glow. Maybe it was a little _too_ hot, or the breeze didn’t hit Jinhyuk right (even though he was rather tall), because the next words out of his mouth made Yein fall off of his seat.

“How about dressing up as nobles and sneaking into the royal palace?” He asked.

“Oh, sure, I think they would hail us the next crown princes,” said Wooseok. “Look at us, we’re of the same material.”

The sarcasm made Yein laugh. “And what of the current princes?”

“Oh, the land will forget about them in the next moment. All eyes will be on us.”

“Ha! For the lines of our jaws or for the grime under our nails?”

“Do you think the princes have what we have? Of course, not. The women adore men who have strong arms and dirt on their cheeks. Those princes will be the story of yesterday.”

“I’m actually being serious,” Jinhyuk interrupted them, frowning. Which was not ideal because he actually _did_ look rather serious.

“Fantasy aside, we’d be arrested immediately,” Yein flatly answered. “Why are you considering it?”

“Because I think we could do it, really,” he said. “We have a tailor who could put together the latest fashion. A little water behind your ears and a comb through your hair and we’ll look no different than those stuffy nobles!”

“That’s not how it works,” Yein said, furrowing his brows. Because it wasn’t. No matter how hard they could try, they would still look different from all of those nobles.

“A little powder and we’ll pass,” Jinhyuk insisted.

“You want us to wear makeup?”

“All those nobles do it!”

“ _Why_ would we sneak into the palace though? That’s a surefire way to get arrested if we get caught,” Yein butt in.

“I just feel like we could do it,” Jinhyuk said again. Yein shook his head and they moved on from the topic.

Well. Not really. Because a few days later, Wooseok sent for them to come to his family’s shop. When they arrived, he showed off fancy garbs and clothing.

“These are all the latest styles that the nobles are commissioning,” he said simply. “These are just some that I’ve worked on myself.”

“I would be willing to pay for these,” Jinhyuk said, whistling. He gingerly touched the fabric, eyes shining over the expensive-looking clothing.

“Wait,” Yein said, blank. “What? I thought we weren’t doing this.”

“We weren’t, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And I _do_ have these just lying around because I don’t want some random stuck up nobles to just wear this,” Wooseok explained. Yein stared at him incredulously. No, really, Wooseok was local buffoon for a reason.

“But I can’t do it,” he continued with a frown.

“Why not?” Jinhyuk asked.

“Because I can’t just leave my parents for extended amounts of time! I’m the only one helping with the shop aside from some relatives. I really can’t be dawdling,” he said—and Yein still can’t believe this—with regret.

“Ah,” Jinhyuk replied, realization dawning on him.

“Yes, we can’t _actually_ do this,” Yein interrupted, sincerely glad that his idiot friends were starting to understand, “because we all have families we can’t just leave behind. And if we get arrested, then that’s—well you understand how bad that is for them!”

Yes, the fantasy was incredibly funny at first, but his dear friends needed to face reality. There was no way they could do it at all.

“Unless we just have Yein do it,” Jinhyuk offered.

What.

“Hm, and if he somehow strikes rich while posing as a noble, well, we could just say we’re cousins, right?” Wooseok added.

What?

“I beg your pardon?” Yein asked, incredulous.

“Think about it: you’re often running around doing errands for your family and for the neighborhood, so no one would bat an eyelash if you just disappeared during the day,” Jinhyuk told him. Yein only stared at him blankly. He could feel his thoughts dissipating in the wind.

“And! Those stuck up nobles probably won’t notice a single thing! They’re not very bright,” Wooseok said, expression brightening. He turned back to the clothes, mumbling something about making arrangements while Jinhyuk told him all he had to do was bluff about being a faraway noble and how he wanted to visit the kingdom to see if there was anything worthwhile here.

And, well. When he tried on the clothes (against his will), cleaned his face (willingly), and wore some make up (against his will), he really couldn’t recognize himself. So if he got caught, no one would make the connection between a fraudulent noble and a lowly farmer’s son.

(He was not a vain person, but the clothes looked good on him. That was Wooseok’s careful and talented hand, it seemed. And while none of them knew a thing about prettying up his face with the paints and powders their sisters used, they managed to put something together that looked… good?)

(At the very least, if this sneaking-into-the-royal-palace thing didn’t work out, they could turn to conning people. It really seemed like they had a hand for it.)

But in a few weeks’ time of preparation (physically and mentally), Yein was in the royal palace, dolled up and trying not to sweat. No, this wasn’t the brightest of Yein’s ideas. It wasn’t even Yein’s idea at all, he just agreed because Jinhyuk and Wooseok seemed hopeful. And if those two were the local fool and buffoon respectively, then Yein was the local idiot that didn’t want to let his friends down.

* * *

“Hello,” he says smoothly at the gate. The guards stare at him. His neck feels warm and he _really_ hopes he’s not sweating through this fancy outfit that Wooseok adjusted for him.

“State your name and business,” a guard says coldly. Just why did they think the security wouldn’t be tight here?

“Ah, my name is _Sunyoul_ ,” he says, smiling. “I’m a traveling noble from the neighboring kingdom.”

“We weren’t informed of any noble visits any time soon,” the other guard informs him. “Impersonation of nobility is against the law in this country and all of our neighbors, so—”

“Please do not be so alarmed!” Yein says, raising a hand. The guard stops talking, making a face. This was going _very_ smoothly.

“As I said, I am a traveling noble. I wished to see other lands, so I came to visit this kingdom with permission from my father,” he continues, procuring a fancy parchment that he, Wooseok, and Jinhyuk managed to forge. It looked legitimate in their eyes, and to the guards… their eyes scanned the paper, brows knitted together.

“I wished to pay my respects to His Majesty, the King since I was in the city,” he adds as subtly as possible. The guards eye him.

“I see. So you are His Grace, Sunyoul from the Seon family in the east,” one guard says, clearing his throat. He straightens his posture and bows deeply.

“My sincerest apologies, Your Grace,” he says. “I did not mean any offense, and I hope I did not do anything to hinder your impression of this kingdom.”

“Not at all! I understand the security,” he replies, smiling. _Don’t bow back to anyone unless it’s the king_ , Wooseok had said. _Especially if it’s towards servants._

This was going to be difficult.

The guards lead him inside the courtyard where an attendant is waiting. The guards explain Yein’s presence to the attendant, which brings an alarmed look to his face. He excuses himself momentarily with a flustered expression and leaves Yein with the guards.

“I deeply apologize, Your Grace,” the attendant says after coming back, bowing again. Yein fiercely fights the urge to bow back (and nearly loses). “We are poorly prepared for your visit.”

“It’s my fault,” Yein says. “Perhaps I should have sent a letter of my arrival when I came to the city.”

The attendant pales. “No, Your Grace! It is entirely our fault! We must be prepared for visitations from nobles at any time! It could never be your fault! We will rectify our shortcomings immediately.”

Yein starts sweating. He had said that as kindly as he could and yet they took it as him pointing out a transgression? He was just trying to be gracious! This is more difficult than he thought. Would he really pull this off? He can’t be a stuck up noble…

He doesn’t say anything in reply. Instead, he nods. Relief floods the attendants face and he bows once more towards Yein. He begins leading him down a veranda that went through a gorgeous and well-kept garden. It was neatly arranged and charmingly minimal. Yein made his best attempt to look like he was just observing his surroundings. Gawking was probably not very noble-like.

As they walked, they passed by more attendants. They bowed deeply and respectfully towards Yein, starting a chorus of, “Welcome to the Royal Palace, Your Grace.” The attention and respect was foreign and uncomfortable. And Yein did his best not to pay them any mind.

“Here is the chamber where His Majesty greets our guests,” the attendant says, gesturing to a wooden door. It was rather ornate, with decorative carvings on the grain. Two attendants open the door for Yein, bowing and gesturing for him to enter. He nods and strides in, keeping his head high. He hopes he looks more confident than he feels.

The king sat regally in the room. He was an aging man dressed in an elaborately stylish garb. It was far fancier than Yein’s, but that was likely because he had his own tailor and didn’t just buy them from the ones in town. Next to him was a younger man, perhaps around Yein’s own age. He, too, was dressed fancily, but complementary to his own handsomeness. He must have been the prince. There was a gentle smile on his face that let Yein ease up just a little bit.

Next to the prince was a man Yein did not recognize. He had a different type of handsomeness that suited his noble image. His robes were dark and simple, yet still so obviously expensive. If Yein wanted to be honest, everything in this room alone was enough to buy his family’s farm and still have money left over to purchase the farms next to it.

Swallowing hard, Yein bowed deeply towards the king, going on his knees and bending forwards. He might have been a noble, but the king and the prince were still of higher status than him. He was here to pay his respects anyway.

“You must be Sunyoul, of the Seon family,” the king says. His voice is gentle, but strong. Yein keeps his head down. The pressure of _actually_ meeting the king was settling in. If he made a mistake here, it could be fatal to him and his family, and perhaps even Jinhyuk and Wooseok. He’s made it too far.

“You may rise,” the king says. Yein rises from his deep bow. The king benevolently gestures for him to sit.

“I’m sure your lovely attendants have told you,” Yein says politely, “but I’m traveling the kingdoms with permission from my father. I wished to see the land, and I eventually came here, so of course, I had to come and pay my respects to Your Majesty. I am happy to see that you are in good health and fortune.”

“I am greatly blessed with these things,” the king says, nodding. He smiles gently and Yein wonders if the king was actually this nice or if he was just putting on an act in front of him.

“Surely because you are a kind and gracious king to this kingdom,” Yein replies, smiling politely. “A kingdom needs a benevolent king in order to flourish, and from my impression, this place is very prosperous.”

“It is kind of you to say that,” the prince says with a smile. Yein knows him as Gyujin, the heir to the throne and the handsome prince. “This kingdom would not be where it is without its people. My father and the people must work together in unison and harmony for us to be where we are.”

Yein inclines his head towards Gyujin. “Such wise and gracious words from the crown prince. I can see that this kingdom will be in good hands.”

“I thank you for your words,” Gyujin replies, bowing his head. Yein tries to control the flush that crawls up his neck and cheeks.

“I trust that you are enjoying your stay here, then?” The king asks. Yein nods.

“Yes. It is beautiful and lively here. It is so much like my home, that it makes me forget my homesickness from traveling.”

The other man next to the prince, the one that Yein doesn’t recognize, gives him a sympathetic smile.

“I understand,” he says, nodding. “I am also quite far from home, but His Majesty and His Highness have been very hospitable. I am sure you will find yourself right at home here in this magnificent city and kingdom.”

“Thank you. Your reassurance comforts me greatly,” Yein responds as gratefully as he can.

“This is Prince Minsoo, of the Go Kingdom,” Gyujin introduces. “He is a close friend of mine on a visit. It’s quite fortunate that your visits have overlapped. Perhaps we could exchange stories of travel—I’ve done a fair bit of traveling myself.”

Yein forces a smile on his face. That wasn’t part of the plan. He was supposed to get closer to _other_ nobles. To be honest, he didn’t actually plan on meeting with the king and the prince, but he figured that it would be horribly impolite and probably a transgression that would throw his entire con out if he didn’t. He only wanted to meet the king in order to pay his respects and get it over with, but now the prince— _princes_ wanted to get to know him? Where was he supposed to get travel stories? The sky?

“That would be lovely,” he chooses to say. “I thoroughly enjoy traveling and talking to others who do.”

Well. If he could get the princes to give him something valuable, then he’d _really_ strike rich.

* * *

The nobles were stuffy. They were annoying and _very_ rude. Yein quickly forgot why he was doing this.

Somehow and some way (he wasn’t paying attention—really, everything after his meeting with the king was a bit of a blur), Yein ended up meeting the other nobles that were in the palace. Most of them were nobles that lived in the city and were names that Yein had heard of. They were tax collectors, connoisseurs, and the type of nobles that just sat around all day discussing politics and how to take money from the poor. Just sitting in the same room as them made Yein’s blood boil.

“Sunyoul,” a noble addresses him with an overly fake smile and an overwhelming scent of perfume, “you are a foreign diplomat as well. Surely you understand where I am coming from.”

He wasn’t really paying attention, actually. He was just lost in his own thoughts of trying to figure out ways to get these guys to give him some money.

“I am not a foreign diplomat, I am just a noble from the Seon family in the next kingdom,” he corrects him. He thinks he might have been too rude, but the noble proves him wrong by being ruder and waving him off with his hand.

“You are not from here and therefore part of foreign relations. Surely you think that keeping the borders open will only be beneficial for this kingdom. These lot think that it’s quite dangerous.”

“Well, that is because it is,” another noble says shortly. He’s a middle-aged man who bears the distinct accent of their kingdom. “I am not advocating for total seclusion from the rest of the world, but keeping tight border control is important in protecting this kingdom! Wouldn’t you wish to protect your home from invaders who pose as important people?”

Oh, if only that guy knew. Yein tries not to look directly at him.

“Tight border control will only show hostility to the other kingdoms,” the foreign noble who had initially spoken to Yein says. “It shows that you do not trust the other kingdoms to come and go peacefully. Open trust must be fostered between our kingdoms in order to maintain healthy relationships!”

Seriously, what were these guys talking about? Did they even know anything about the kingdoms they lived in? Borders this, control that—did they know what they were trying to protect or foster? No, it was likely that they were trying to protect their own wealth is all.

There was a bitter taste in Yein’s mouth. Truly, these men didn’t know a single thing about what went on outside fancy, elaborate walls and gardens. Throw them in the fields and they’d probably yell at you to do it for them. He stays quiet and lets the others debate, wondering just how long he’d have to keep this up.

Later, when it gets late, the foreign noble from earlier sidles up to him with a pleasant smile, as if he wasn’t just viciously debating with the others like they were discussing war. “That was a good discussion, wasn’t it? Really stimulates the mind.”

Yein hates nobles, really.

* * *

When he tries to leave before nightfall, someone stops him.

“It’s quite late. Where are you heading off to?” The prince kindly says. Yein swallows hard, partly starstruck and partly troubled.

“My accommodations in town. It must return and rest for the night,” he answers politely.

“You’re staying somewhere in town?” Gyujin asks, surprised.

“Yes…?”

“You could just stay here.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Yein stammers, flustered. Gyujin nods resolutely.

“Yes. We could arrange a room here for you and we could fetch some guards to help you retrieve your belongings. It would be a shame for you to stay in town when you could simply stay here.”

“T-Truth be told, I actually like staying in town whenever I’m traveling. Fancy accommodations are a bit much for me right now…” Yein’s making this up on the spot, he really is.

“But your hospitality is greatly appreciated!” He quickly adds. “I’m quite thankful that you’re giving me such a generous offer.”

“It’s hardly generous. You’re nobility, after all,” Gyujin says, a surprised look on his face.

Oh dear. Was he blowing his cover already? “I’m sorry. I just prefer to stay in town. It’s a bit humbling, you see… For a little while I could just be a traveler and not a noble.”

“Oh,” Gyujin says, taken aback. There’s a new light in his eyes and Yein wonders if the impression he made on the crown prince was good or bad.

“I see. I understand,” he says after a beat. He gives Yein a warm smile. Just what about him makes him look so gentle and kind? Yein returns it with a slightly forced smile of his own and the prince seems to relax.

“Then, I hope you have a good rest. And I hope to see you again tomorrow, if you would like,” Gyujin says. Yein nods and bows towards him.

“I hope you have a good rest as well, Your Highness,” Yein says softly. He nods, still smiling, and turns. Yein watches him walk down the veranda and disappear behind a wall and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Does he really understand, or is he just saying that,” he mumbles to himself. With a swish of his fancy robes, he turns and leaves the palace.

* * *

“It’s unbearable there,” Yein groans, lying on the bed in Wooseok’s room. He was finally out of the expensive clothing and back into his cheap, comfortable robes. They had agreed to meet at Wooseok’s home, just because he lived in the city and he was closer than Yein and Jinhyuk to the palace.

“Of course, what did you expect? A magically kind and courteous noble?” Wooseok asks as if it were obvious. Yein glares at him.

“I really wish I wasn’t the only one doing this,” he mutters.

“Not to worry,” Jinhyuk says brightly. “Later this month, there’s going to be a festival. I heard nobles from all over the land will be visiting. Wooseok and I could easily get away from work since it’s a festival, and we’d blend in with the other nobles.”

“You’d have to find out what those nobles are doing for the festival though,” Wooseok adds. Yein makes a face.

“I’m just doing all the work, aren’t I?”

“Not _all_ the work.”

“That’s right, Wooseok and I are discussing things!”

“Discussing _what_ exactly?”

“We were discussing how to judge all of the nobles you’ll tell us about and which one to pick which one for you to smooch off of.”

“That’s hardly anything at all!”

Jinhyuk laughs gleefully, “We’re here for moral support! You don’t have to worry about a thing, Yein! If you need help, you can just tell us.”

Yein sighs heavily as Jinhyuk and Wooseok bicker about… something. He’s too tired to figure out what. And there was a magnitude of thoughts running through his mind; almost overwhelmingly to the point where he wished they would all stop. But most importantly, he was baffled at how everyone in the palace believed he was a noble.

“Do you think they know?” Yein asks quietly.

“Know what?” Jinhyuk says.

“Know that I’m not a noble. That I’m just posing as one and they’ve all joined in on the joke to humiliate me later.”

“You’re a convincing noble from what you’ve told me,” Wooseok says honestly. “I doubt those stuffy, entitled nobles wouldn’t stand for someone impersonating one. You’d likely be arrested right away if they knew.”

“But they believed me too easily,” Yein says, sitting up straight.

“And that’s a _good_ thing,” Wooseok replies. Yein frowns. Wooseok was right, of course, but he was _nervous_. What if they didn’t actually believe him?

“Yein, you’re doing fine,” Jinhyuk says, expression serious this time. He sits next to Yein, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re making them believe you’re a noble. You’re making them believe you’re like them. Our plan and our story is foolproof, and all of those people in the palace? They’re fools,” he continues, grinning. Yein smiles weakly. They really were fools. All of them didn’t know a single thing except being rich and discussing things they didn’t understand.

“You’ll be fine,” Wooseok agrees. “And we’ll be rich by the end of this month.”

“So how exactly do I get these nobles to give me money?” Yein asks.

“Well… you could always make them bribe you. That’s one way to earn money.” Jinhyuk suggests.

“...Do you have a method of earning money that feels less wrong?”

“Just get close to them,” Wooseok says. “If you get close enough, they’ll give you valuable gifts.”

Yein stares blankly at Wooseok. “You think these old men will give me gifts if I get close enough to them?”

“Out of courtesy!” He replies, shrugging helplessly. Yein sighs again, and foresees a very long month ahead of him.

* * *

The next day he returns to the palace, he is greeted by an attendant waiting for him.

“Hello, Your Grace. His Highness would like to meet with you if you are available to,” she says, bowing politely. Yein cocks his head inquisitively. The prince?

Ah, that’s right. The night before, he had stopped him on his way out. Yein’s cheeks color unconsciously. The prince sure was kind, wasn’t he? Well, he can’t just turn him down.

“Of course I’m available to meet His Highness. Please lead the way,” he says, smiling kindly. The attendant bows again and leads him through the palace. They pass by carefully manicured gardens and artfully crafted buildings. The palace truly was beautiful. The architecture could not match any building that Yein had ever seen within the city, with its sloping arches and attractive structures.

“What do you think of the palace?” Gyujin asks when Yein arrives. The attendant had led him to a gazebo in the middle of a courtyard with a pond and some plants. Gyujin sat comfortably in the wooden gazebo, with Minsoo next to him.

“It’s very beautiful,” Yein says honestly. “The architecture here is unlike anything I’ve seen so far.”

“The Hans pride themselves on beautiful craftsmanship and artistic visuals,” Minsoo mentions.

“I’ve seen much evidence of it,” Yein says, smiling.

“Come sit,” Gyujin says, waving him over. Blinking, Yein dips his head in a bow and sits across from Gyujin and Minsoo. The two of them were sitting next to each other, with Minsoo leaning towards Gyujin.

“You were sitting in on one of the nobles’ discussions yesterday, weren’t you?” Minsoo asks.

“Yes, I figured I could learn much from the nobles here,” he answers, nodding.

“You won’t learn much from them,” Minsoo says nonchalantly. Surprised, Yein widens his eyes.

“Minsoo…” Gyujin says.

“What? It’s true.”

“Well, yes, but you shouldn’t say that to a visitor so easily.”

“I’m not just saying it, I’m warning him. He deserves one for seeming like a decent person.”

“Minsoo,” Gyujin repeats, tone exasperated. But he doesn’t look very aggrieved by Minsoo’s words. And Minsoo only smiles at him slyly.

Yein really doesn’t know what’s going on.

He sits with the two princes until the afternoon, talking with them and eating refreshments that servants bring around. He laughs politely at their jokes and listens to their anecdotes of traveling around the kingdom, but if he was going to be honest with himself… it was uncomfortable. Yein didn’t feel like he belonged here.

With the nobles, he felt varying degrees of contempt towards them. He wasn’t _comfortable_ , per se, but there wasn’t much pressure to be with them. But… well, the princes were _royalty_ . There was _much_ more pressure to act properly around them. And they seemed rather close, too. If nothing else, Yein felt like he was intruding.

“Us?” Minsoo had said, when Yein asked how they had come to know each other. A smile that Yein couldn’t read into formed on his lips.

“We have been friends since childhood,” he answered simply. Yein doesn’t doubt their friendship, but he wonders if there was something else he was missing out on.

“Ah, I fear I’ve disappeared for too long,” Yein says when the afternoon reaches its peak.

“Leaving so soon? You could just spend the day with us,” Gyujin says. He has his own attractive charm. If Minsoo is made of sly smiles and pretty angles of his face with his charmingly dark, but expensive clothes, then Gyujin is sunny expressions and nice words paired with a warm presence overall.

“Better than spending the day with the other nobles,” Minsoo adds.

“I fear it would be impolite… and I ought to try to be around the nobles, at least for a little while. Accompanying you has been lovely though,” Yein says, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

“Well, I wish you luck,” Minsoo says, nodding. Yein nods back.

“Thank you, I’ll need it,” he replies without thinking.

There’s a beat as Yein realizes what he’s said. He feels his cheeks warm up, but before he can mend his words, Minsoo laughs loudly. It’s a clear, ringing laugh that only makes Yein even more embarrassed. Gyujin is less forthright with his amusement, but he’s grinning obviously.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Sunyoul, there’s no need to be so reserved,” Gyujin says, smiling; and it’s genuine, Yein thinks. He doesn’t know why.

In any other situation, where Gyujin wasn’t a prince and Yein wasn’t pretending to be a noble, maybe he would relax. Maybe he would let himself be comfortable around two people who clearly wanted to get to know him. In any other situation, Yein would probably be very close with these two. But in this situation, he couldn’t. Not when it posed a danger to him and his family.

Yein forces a smile on his face because he doesn’t know what else to do, other than _get out of the foreign situation_. There’s an attendant waiting by and Yein mumbles out another ‘thank you’ and a bow towards the princes. He doesn’t wait to see their reactions or what they wanted to say.

If anything, being with the nobles is much more unbearable than it was the day before. Yein truly felt miserable. Why was he doing this in the first place? There were other ways to secure a healthy living for his family.

The nobles were discussing the current tax on the common people of the kingdom and Yein wanted no part in it. Every word that reached his ears made him irked when he was already quite bothered. He didn’t want to make a fuss, though. It was too troublesome, and what if they began suspecting him?

“The tax should be higher,” a noble says with conviction. “Surely these citizens are making enough with how much they produce and sell. If they wish to be contributing members of the kingdom, they should pay a higher tax. After all, our military is quite underdeveloped.”

“Yes, I agree! We all pay taxes here, and we’re doing _our_ part to support His Majesty!”

But should Yein really be subjected to just listen to this drivel?

“ _Surely_ these citizens are making enough?” Yein repeats, just under his breath. But the noble sitting close to him must see him speak.

Yein does not know this noble. He knows nothing about this man or the taxes he probably evades. Perhaps he had good intentions, or just wanted to include Yein in on the discussion. He was likely expecting to hear agreement, because Yein was working very hard to keep his expression neutral and he’d be damned to find out that his hard work was, well, not working. But he knew nothing about this noble, and therefore was unfamiliar with anything he was trying to do.

“Is there something you’d like to add, Sunyoul?” The noble asks him.

Yein is often a reluctant debater. Would rather not do it unless he was passionate about the subject or it was something stupid. Well, unfortunately for these nobles, this topic was both.

“Do you even know how much these people in town make?” Yein asks sharply. The nobles blink at him, not expecting his outburst. When they say nothing, he plows forward, fueled with bitter hatred for nobles who did absolutely nothing for him and his family, except perhaps make them more poor.

“I’ve come to the understanding that you gather here because you are all nobles who have… made great contributions to His Majesty and the kingdom. You have families, some members who are part of the military or some who are as great contributors such as you. Therefore your words have weight and His Majesty can trust you to provide him with insight should he need it.

“However, how could you possibly provide wise insight if you don’t know a thing about what you’re providing insight on?” He asks challengingly.

The expressions of the nobles quickly turn from dazed to outraged.

“That’s too much, Sunyoul!”

“How dare you!”

“Implying such a thing—”

“If I’m implying anything,” Yein interrupts, staring directly at the noble who’d spoken, “then I’d like you to name three families in your kingdom whose professions are farmers and make as much money as you.”

The nobles go quiet.

“Name three artisan families who you know make as much money as you,” he goes on.

Again, nothing.

“Name three—”

“The Lee family,” a noble pipes up, looking triumphant. Yein’s eyes narrow.

“ _Which_ Lee family?”

“The… the Lees who live in the southern part of the city and oversee 18 acres of land.”

“No. In fact, they make less money than they should because of the taxes _already_ placed on them when they sell their produce. But you may try again.”

The nobles were taken aback, both at the information and Yein’s response.

“How do you possibly know any of this?” A noble cries out. Yein flushes and flounders.

“Well… The— The first thing I did when I came here was familiarize myself with the people in town. That’s— That’s what I always do when I arrive at a new place. Additionally, the family registry— well, that’s available here in the palace,” he stammers, making something up on the spot. He didn’t actually know if the family registry was available, but if he bluffed enough, they’d believe it was.

“So you’re saying you know the people more than we do,” an angry noble says, crossing his arms.

“I’m saying you don’t know them at all,” Yein fires back. “It says something doesn’t it? A foreigner knows more about your people than you do.”

“The nerve of—!”

“You seem to be implying that we, as nobles, are detached from the same body of people we are a part of,” a calm voice speaks up. This noble was not visibly irate. In contrast, he had a thoughtful expression.

“Yes,” Yein answers, trying to relax to match the pace of the noble who spoke.

“Surely you don’t expect us to believe you are as involved with your own hometown as you are here,” the noble continues. “You are a noble as well. Are you this informed of the people who live around you?”

Yein goes quiet. He had a choice to make here. If he said yes, then he would be too good of a person to be true. Nothing would be learned and they’d move on from the subject. But if he said no, he’d lose his credibility quickly. All these nobles required credibility to speak.

He stares at the noble in the eye, whose expression had changed into a smug smile.

“I am not. Before I left my hometown, I was no better than you right now. Over the course of my travels, I saw how the people were impoverished, but the nobles were living lavish lives. I learned and learned and realized that if these people are influencing changes to be made to the place they live in, then surely the problem lies within the people who have the power to make changes. Is it the fault of the people who have no power?”

The nobles fall quiet again. The noble who spoke is no longer smiling.

“Then you are a hypocrite,” someone says. Yein nods, and the others cry out in outrage.

“But I know my hypocrisy, and I don’t turn away from it,” he snaps. “I’d rather applaud the hypocrite who realizes he is wrong than the person who points out the hypocrite and shames him for being one.”

Yein stands from where he sits, feeling like he needed to get out of here before the other nobles began lunging for his neck. With a swish of his robes, he quickly made an exit, leaving the other nobles to gape after him and digest his words.

As soon as he closes the door and turns to leave, he’s met with two pairs of curious gazes. He yelps when he realizes that both Prince Gyujin and Prince Minsoo are staring at him.

“Y-You were listening?” He asks, stumbling over his words. The princes looked at each other and then back at Yein.

“That was… some discussion in there,” Gyujin says carefully.

“Very interesting,” Minsoo adds, looking impressed.

“I… I didn’t mean to turn it into a lecture,” Yein meekly says. Gyujin smiles.

“I think it was just fine. I certainly felt like I was being admonished, but I think it was quite the eye-opener,” he says.

He begins walking and Yein compulsively follows him. Minsoo walks on his other side, so Yein is in the middle of them both.

“That last bit… about hypocrisy. That was very well said, Sunyoul. You’re very good with words,” Minsoo says, nodding.

“I-I don’t think so,” Yein denies, shaking his head. “I’m just passionate about the imbalance between nobility and the common people.”

“That’s a good thing to be. Those other nobles could learn a thing or two from you. After all, if they increase the taxes, where would the money go? To them, of course. And there would be no money going to the townspeople,” Gyujin says. Yein looks down at the ground as they walk.

“If you know this,” he says, “then you can do something about it.”

His family wouldn’t be suffering so much at the hands of money-hungry tax collectors and too low pay for their produce. They wouldn’t look so tired, so burdened with the world.

Gyujin’s expression sombers. “It’s not that easy. If everyone else thinks that the idea is ridiculous, then it’s hard to push for it.”

Yein makes a face. Gyujin stops walking, and so does he and Minsoo.

“But a small step is important, too,” Gyujin says kindly. He places a hand on Yein’s arm and squeezes it (and he’s too close, maybe).

“Perhaps this time around, some changes will be made,” Minsoo says, placing his hands behind his back. “It would be good to bring this lesson back to my own home as well.”

Yein looked at both Gyujin and Minsoo. They had listened in on the discussion and seemed impressed by his words; and they were receptive to the concept of change. It comforted him slightly. Maybe some changes could be made. Maybe soon, his family would suffer less.

Gyujin and Minsoo walk him to the entrance. It was not quite sunset, but Yein felt the need to leave anyway. They chatted here and there, and it was just a little bit, but Yein felt relaxed around them. Just a tiny bit.

“It’s been a while,” Gyujin says when they get to the entrance. He looks out towards the city. “Perhaps we can go around town tomorrow?”

“I won’t be opposed to a stroll around town,” Minsoo agrees, nodding. Then, he looks at Yein.

“What do you say, Sunyoul? Would you like to be shown around the city? Ah, since you said you familiarized yourself with the people before coming to the palace, you might already know a bit, don’t you?” He muses. 

“You were listening that far?” Yein asks nervously. Minsoo smiles.

“I was hanging onto every word you said,” he responds. Yein’s cheeks feel very hot all of a sudden.

“It was his idea,” Gyujin says, shrugging. “We wanted to see how you did with the nobles.”

“I’m a bit embarrassed…”

“Don’t be. Again, you spoke very well.”

“So, shall we walk around the city tomorrow?”

“Yes, we can meet here and then just walk around.”

“Then, that’s our plans for tomorrow.”

“Wait, really?” Yein asks, blinking. Just like that?

Gyujin grins at him. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Sunyoul.”

* * *

The next day, both princes do as they promised and meet Yein at the gate. Yein’s a bit nervous at being recognized by the townspeople, but he comes anyway, hoping that his expensive clothing and powdered face masks his identity enough.

“Have you been by the markets? They’re quite lively at this time,” Gyujin says cheerfully.

“I kn— I see! Noon is the best time to go around after all,” he replies.

“Can we stop by that textiles shop we went to last time?” Minsoo asks, nudging Gyujin’s arm. The prince nods and they set off.

They mostly visit extremely expensive places, which makes Yein’s insides churn. Everything they looked at likely cost more than what Yein could make in a year. For the most part, he stood back and tried not to listen to the prices of the things Gyujin and Minsoo looked at.

 _It must be nice to live lavishly_ , he thinks bitterly. He watches as the proprietor stumbles over himself to cater to the two princes. Once in a while, he glances curiously over to where Yein is standing. 

By the time the afternoon is starting to reach its peak, the entire city knows that Prince Gyujin and Prince Minsoo are walking around with a noble no one’s seen before. Yein hasn’t heard any whispers about the noble’s (his) identity, so it must be safe to assume that no one knows it’s him—for now.

“You don’t often walk with other nobility, do you?” Gyujin asks him as they’re walking along a bustling street. Eyes are on them and their fancy clothing and their well-groomed appearance. It admittedly makes Yein more anxious than ever about people recognizing him.

“No, I don’t. I often walked alone, or not at all,” he admits quietly. Gyujin nods understandingly.

“I thought so. You don’t seem accustomed to the stares, but you get used to it rather quickly,” he says.

“It makes me wonder if they recognize you by face, by gossip, or the way you look,” Yein muses. Gyujin tilts his head in confusion.

They pass by a quieter street. There’s less shops on this street, but Gyujin says that it’s nice to walk—they should just stroll as much as they can. But unfortunately, Yein recognizes this street. A family he often helps runs an inn on this street and he doesn’t want to run into anyone.

“Is something the matter?” Minsoo asks when Yein looks around for the _n_ th time. “If you’re worried about criminals, there have been guards following us this entire time.”

“No, it’s not that,” Yein replies, shaking his head. He just doesn’t want to be caught by—

“Huh?”

Ah. Yein’s luck was never the best.

Where others would normally move out of the way of Gyujin, Minsoo, and Yein, there’s a lone boy that stands in front of them, dumbstruck. He holds a sack of vegetables in his hands, but he’s dangerously close to dropping it due to shock. Yein wants to scream, but instead, he gives Hwanhee dangerous looks. _Do not say a word._

Hwanhee was never good at listening. Or reading silent cues.

“It’s you?” Hwanhee asks incredulously. Yein wishes for something to strike him down. Or Hwanhee down.

“Y...Yes?” Yein says, more as a question than anything. Well, he has to say something before _Hwanhee_ does.

“I-I’m sorry, this is the son of the innkeeper whose inn I reside at while staying here,” he says, turning to Gyujin and Minsoo. The two princes relax and smile (a bit stiffly) at Hwanhee, who is shooting Yein inquisitive (and borderline deranged) looks.

“Y-Your Highnesses,” Hwanhee chokes out when Yein very subtly steps on his foot.

“You’ve been taking care of our Sunyoul well, I hope?” Minsoo asks. Blinking, Hwanhee nods rapidly.

“Yes! Yes, my family takes care to give Sunyoul the most luxurious and secure room!” He blurts out, side-eyeing Yein. Yein refuses to look at him.

“Then I have to thank you very much for taking care of our esteemed visitor,” Gyujin says, bowing. 

Hwanhee lets out a strangled noise and hurries to bow deeply back. The poor kid looks like he’s about to cry, but Yein will _probably_ explain everything to him later.

They leave the street without any further incidents and they end up in a restaurant—an _expensive_ one that Yein never even _dreamed_ of entering—that Minsoo insists has incredible food. While Yein is trying not to die of worry and fear, both Gyujin and Minsoo insist on making sure he ate a lot.

“Your Highnesses,” Yein says feebly, looking at all of the food on their table, “is this not a bit much?”

“Well, perhaps. But you look like you don’t eat nearly enough,” Gyujin says, frowning. “There’s more than enough food for you to choose from, and if there’s something in particular that you want, simply tell the proprietors.”

That wasn’t exactly the problem Yein had in mind, but he ate anyway if only to appease Gyujin and Minsoo. They looked satisfied as he ate and chatted among themselves, making sure to include Yein as much as possible.

It was puzzling, really, why they wanted to see him so much. They went out of their way to invite him to talk, walk in town with them, and even eat at the same table with them. Nobility or not, it was a bit improper and Yein had to wonder how the king himself hadn’t come down and scolded his son for being publicly unbecoming of royalty.

Or, what if he was coming right now?

Yein tries to keep his food down.

“Sunyoul, are you alright?” Minsoo asks, leaning closer towards him. Yein instinctively backs away, wide-eyed.

“I-I’m fine!” He answers, voice rising a pitch higher.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re about to be sick,” Gyujin says worriedly.

“I’m sorry, I’m just— well, it’s been a while since I’ve had so much to eat,” he says, half honestly. The only occasion his family gets to eat a large feast was after a successful harvest and during the new year.

“Ah, because you’ve been traveling, right?” Minsoo says, nodding. “I understand then. Being on the road requires you to be quite frugal with money.”

Yein wonders what exactly frugal is in Minsoo’s eyes.

The meal is finished relatively easily, with Yein not daring to eat too much. Gyujin and Minsoo argue over who gets to pay dinner for all three of them, and don’t give Yein the chance to offer to pay as well. Not that Yein had any money on him. But Gyujin and Minsoo had explicitly said that one of them would pay and not their “esteemed guest.”

“Ah, I wonder if that restaurant makes a lot of money,” Gyujin wonders aloud as they left. Yein makes a face. It was in poor taste to discuss it so blatantly.

“Surely they will now if everyone realizes we ate there,” he says. That’s how it seemed to work, anyway. The people who could afford to would try to eat where royalty ate, perhaps to see how being royalty felt. Then, the proprietors would increase their prices at the increased demand. Thus, only the ones who could afford to (usually the nobles) would be able to keep up with the trends of what royalty did.

“That’s true. But whether or not the restaurant makes money, wouldn’t it be fine if you just give them money?” Minsoo asks. Yein frowns.

“That’s not how it works,” he says firmly. “If you’re giving them more money, they’d just be forced to use it on the expenses required to live. This, of course, includes the taxes placed on them. Giving them money won’t simply solve the problem.”

“Ah, that… that makes sense.” Minsoo seemed a bit embarrassed.

“So the problem of poverty will forever lie in the greed of nobles who demand a tax only they can afford,” Gyujin says, nodding in understanding.

“I apologize, that was shallow of me,” Minsoo murmurs.

Yein shakes his head. “You just don’t know any better. Spend any time around commoners and you’ll quickly understand what their real problems are.”

“It’s funny. Every time my father asks the opinions of the nobles, they always say that the citizens’ problems are that they don’t work enough or that they do not care about the kingdom to pay the taxes required of them. That’s why there are strict laws on paying taxes. It turns out, however, that it’s been the opposite this entire time,” Gyujin says.

He looks a little disappointed, a little defeated. Maybe the reality of the corruption was finally settling in, and he couldn’t think of a way to change it. But he was the prince—his words still had weight at least. Better than Yein who was no one.

“Everyone here works hard. They work hard and are paid little in return. It’s the harsh reality that comes with having people in power who care nothing except the money under their names,” he says bitterly.

“But you seem to understand them so well,” Minsoo says, eyes shining. Yein turns red.

“Well— Well, it’s only because I—”

“I think you’re amazing,” Minsoo tells him, voice earnest. It’s enough to stop Yein’s train of thought.

A prince thinks he’s amazing. Hell, it wasn’t even Sunyoul talking. Yein managed to tell these two princes his real thoughts about how living here was a nightmare. And they listened and internalized every word.

He comes to realize that these two princes think about him more than he ever would have expected. He comes to realize that the impact he’s made on them is greater than the trick he’s played on them and everyone else in the palace.

He swallows hard.

“I’m not so amazing. I haven’t done anything to fix these problems that I’ve pointed out,” he says. He tries not to imagine the shake in his voice.

“But your thoughts are— well, I could call them epiphanic. And with just some work, something could be done. The first step to fixing a problem is always realizing what it is,” Gyujin says. He smiles kindly at Minsoo, and then Yein.

“I agree with Minsoo. You’re amazing,” he says, face as full of admiration as Minsoo’s.

Yein’s not sure what to do with the attention and the admiration. All he’s done is open the eyes of two princes. Surely, surely they could have done it on their own, too!

“Thank you, Your Highnesses,” is all he says in a quiet voice. And just like that, it’s like a string was cut. The atmosphere changes from something Yein didn’t know how to deal with to the same atmosphere they always had back at the palace. Gyujin visibly swallows and straightens.

“Well, we’ve shown you all we could around the city,” he says, just a touch awkwardly. “Shall we return you to your accommodations?”

“My… oh! My— yes, my accommodations. The inn. Yes, that’s fine,” Yein splutters.

The walk back to the inn is quiet. At most, Gyujin or Minsoo will try to say something, but it usually falls flat. Yein’s not quite sure what made the atmosphere change so quickly, but he almost wishes—almost—that it didn’t change at all. However, the other situation was not one he knew how to deal with.

“Thank you for walking me back here, Your Highnesses,” Yein says carefully, bowing to the two princes. They only smile at him.

“Of course. It was the least we could do after you accompanied us,” Minsoo says gently.

“Still, thank you. And I hope you return safely,” he replies. Gyujin nods.

“I hope to see you again tomorrow,” Gyujin adds. Ignoring the warmth creeping up his neck, Yein nods. The two princes smile in satisfaction and go on their way, leaving Yein at the door of the inn he was supposedly staying at. It was still the middle of the day, but Yein thinks that’s fine. That gives him enough time to think about what had happened that day.

* * *

The charade goes on for a few more weeks in the same fashion. Yein couldn’t always get away from work on the farm, especially with the harvests coming up, so he’d have to send word to Hwanhee in case the princes came knocking on the inn doors.

He never thought he would feel this way, but the days he couldn’t go to the palace were days of reprieve. He didn’t have to pretend to be someone who didn’t exist, and he didn’t have to be conscious of any eyes on him. At home, he was just Yein again, and he could relax. It was comforting. Despite the difficult work and the long hours of labor, pretending to be a high-and-mighty noble would never beat simply being a farmer’s son.

Still, even when he was back working around and helping with the harvest or running errands, he found himself wishing to talk to the princes. Maybe because he felt they were normal whenever he was with them. He felt like he could talk to them like he did with Jinhyuk and Wooseok.

He tries not to think about what that means.

(There _was_ a close incident where Yein was in the city as himself. He had to deliver packages to Wooseok’s family as well as Hwanhee’s family. He experienced the terror of his life when Minsoo entered Hwanhee’s family inn and turned his face away. Surely he wouldn’t be recognized in his daily robes. Er, when was the last time he washed these?

“Is Sunyoul here?” Minsoo asked.

Hwanhee, whose voice went at least 3 levels louder, said, “No, Your Highness! He went out!”

“I see. Well, as always, please tell him I stopped by.”

“Of course, Your Highness! Take care on your way back.”

“What did he mean by ‘as always’?” Yein asked when Minsoo had left. Hwanhee shrugged.

“He always comes by here when I assume you don’t go to the palace. I always tell him you’re out and he tells me to tell you he stopped by.”

“I see,” Yein said, strangely nervous and strangely touched. Minsoo would look for him even if he wasn’t at the palace.)

The days he _was_ at the palace were days of being in the princes’ company near constantly. An attendant would always be waiting at the entrance when he arrived, with an offer to spend the afternoon together from Gyujin, or Minsoo, or (usually) both.

And… And Yein could have declined. He was fully aware he could have declined politely. It might have given the attendant an early death due to shock, but the princes would have understood and left him alone. They had made that explicit; if he didn’t want to spend time with them and would rather go around the palace or talk with the other nobles, he would be completely free to.

Yet in the end, with very little hesitation, Yein would always accept their invitations. His days were filled with Gyujin and Minsoo—all from his own decisions. Slowly, he became accustomed to their presence and their mannerisms. They were much like Jinhyuk and Wooseok, though certainly not as pig-headed or foolish. But they had their moments of silliness that Yein realized was just them being human. And maybe they were still princes, maybe they were still people with money and power and that would forever be a chasm in between them and Yein, but there was understanding there. There was an effort to build a bridge to overcome that gaping chasm of difference.

“You’re a wonderful person with incredible ideas,” Minsoo says one afternoon. They loiter and linger in the warm shade of a magnolia tree, eating delightful little snacks that Yein doesn't often have the chance to eat. When was the last time he'd eaten these treats? Was it when he was a child? Either way, it brings a nostalgic sort of happiness to him and the charming notion that even nobility ate something like this.

It was just the two of them that afternoon—Gyujin was preoccupied with a meeting. It wasn’t awkward. He thought it would be, but he was able to relax. It was nice, even if it was just the two of them. 

In any case, it was always Minsoo heaping compliments and nice comments onto Yein. It was often embarrassing. Minsoo seemed to genuinely think he was a good person. Aside from the fact that he was fooling every person in the palace, it was still a bit much to hear. It stroked a little bit of his ego, but for the most part, it was like having his mother praise him consistently. It was just embarrassing when it wasn’t mostly pleasant.

“I don’t think so,” Yein says, neck warm.

“How come?” Minsoo asks. He looks over at Yein. He doesn’t meet his gaze.

“Anyone could have these sorts of ideas if they stepped out of their palaces and tried to understand the people around them. Having wealth or old blood does not make you any different than the farmer boy who lives with his family in a farm that doesn’t earn enough money,” he answers, looking at his hands. They were still worn with work, accentuated with lines of labor. He tried not to show them often.

“But not many nobles are willing to do that. You are, and I think that’s wonderful.”

“You can, too,” he argues, frowning. He finally meets the prince’s eyes, trying to urge him to walk in the footsteps of those lesser than him.

“You are fully capable of understanding other people. You have that compassion, and I can tell. That’s all you need to start,” Yein goes on.

Minsoo looks surprised. His cheeks color red, which is quite the sight to see on him. He’s usually composed, but Yein supposes he’s been thrown completely off guard. And, well, maybe it’d be fun to see him more like this.

“Well… Perhaps I suppose,” Minsoo replies, stumbling over his words. He seems embarrassed. He doesn’t look back at Yein.

Yein peers into his face, amused. “There’s nothing wrong with it, you know.”

“No! Of course not, that’s not why I’m…”

“Why you’re… what?”

Minsoo blinks and looks away again. He clears his throat and changes the subject. It’s the most ruffled that Yein’s seen Minsoo. The topic changes smoothly, but Yein keeps that flustered image of Minsoo in his mind.

Being alone with Gyujin is quite comfortable, too. Perhaps he was even more comfortable with him. It wasn’t to say that Minsoo was some parts unpleasant, but Gyujin didn’t laud him like he was the most admirable person in the world.

“Minsoo likes you a lot and enjoys your company very much. We don’t often meet new people together, especially someone we like so much. He might be a tad overbearing, but that’s just his way of showing he really thinks you’re a good person,” Gyujin explains.

“Somehow, that’s even more embarrassing,” Yein responds. Gyujin only laughs gleefully, and quickly quiets down to avoid being too loud in the palace’s library.

The royal library and archives had more books and writings that Yein had ever seen in his life. His father had a select few books, and Yein knew how to read, but he certainly couldn’t read this much. He didn’t have very much time for such a hobby. When Gyujin showed him an excerpt from a book he particularly liked, Yein’s vision swam with letters and words.

“W-Why don’t you read it to me?” Yein suggests with a smile. “Your voice is quite nice, and I’m sure you’d tell it better than I’d read it.”

“You… you think so?” Gyujin asks shyly.

Well, Yein wouldn’t come up with it if he didn’t think so.

“Yes, really. I’d love to hear you read to me. I think, if you told it your way, it’d be like seeing what you thought of it,” he replies. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Gyujin nods and leads Yein to a low table where they both sit. Gyujin opens the book once again and begins to read aloud.

His voice really _is_ nice. The book he was reading seemed to be a collection of poetry, and he read it in a way that kept Yein engaged. He didn’t have much interest for these things to begin with, but it sounded magical when Gyujin read it. He could imagine a lovesick traveler, pining for the lover they lost.

But the way Gyujin reads it strikes a certain type of longing in Yein. It almost feels like, rather than losing the lover, the traveler couldn’t _be_ with the traveler. It was a subtle nuance that Yein picked up on, only because Gyujin read it that way.

“This story… it’s about a traveler who isn’t allowed to be with their lover?” He asks cautiously when Gyujin finishes.

“Yes!” Gyujin says, smiling. Then the smile drops from his face in an embarrassed manner.

“Well, no. But I’ve interpreted it in a manner where they’re not allowed to be with their lover… The story is that they were broken apart due to conflict, so they can’t be together… but what sort of conflict? A conflict between themselves that they've made? Or is it perhaps an conflict that separates them?"

“You’ve thought about it a lot?”

“Yes, I have! This is my favorite and I’ve read it over and over again. The author never specified the reason why they couldn't be together, and it was honestly focused on the longing the narrator had for their lover, but... still, I couldn't help but think about it. It struck something within me and I...”

Gyujin trails off. There’s a pause that Yein doesn’t know how to read. He seems embarrassed, and doesn’t continue his sentence.

“You felt similarly?” Yein gently asks.

He hesitates. And then he nods.

So Gyujin had a lover. A lover who he couldn’t be with due to conflict.

Somehow, there’s a feeling of hollowness in Yein.

“I hope it ends well for you,” he chooses to say, touching Gyujin’s arm. The prince looks at him with a soft, hopeful look.

“I hope so, too,” he replies.

They say nothing for a while. Gyujin stares at the book in his hands, and Yein awkwardly sits there in silence. It felt like the prince had opened up to him a little, let him understand a piece of himself that he hid away. Despite the somber implications that he couldn’t be with someone he loved, he was smiling gently at the book he cherished and resonated with.

Yein wondered how that felt. It must have been hard for Gyujin, surely. But how else did it feel?

“There you two are,” a voice says.

Startled, Yein turns. There stands Minsoo, smiling as he came closer to Gyujin and Yein’s table. He sits next to Yein and peeks curiously at the book in Gyujin’s hands.

“Your attendant told me I would find you two here. What were you doing?” He asks. Gyujin hides the book away from him, cheeks a bright scarlet.

“Just reading! Sunyoul wanted me to read to him,” he stammers out. Minsoo awkwardly inclines his head.

“Is that so? It’s because you have a nice voice, isn’t it?” Minsoo asks, turning to Yein. He nods.

“He really does. I thought of asking me to read to him, and I wasn’t disappointed. I felt quite immersed into the story,” he says. Minsoo nods, satisfied.

“It takes me ages to get Gyujin to read to me,” he mentions, giving the prince a petulant look. Gyujin rolls his eyes in return, which prompts another jab from Minsoo. And Yein spends the day with the two princes in the palace library, wondering if this warm feeling in his stomach was always there or if it was a new sensation.

* * *

“When I first thought of this idea, my goal wasn’t exactly, you know, earning the trust and affections of two royal _princes_.”

Yein makes a face.

“Did you think I went for the princes on purpose?” He asks Jinhyuk. His friend shrugs.

“Maybe? Ow! Wooseok, does it really need to be this tight?” Jinhyuk swats at their friend’s head, who was adjusting the sash on Jinhyuk’s clothes.

“No, I just wanted you to stop bothering Yein. Don’t hit me, you idiot— hey!”

“Stop it, both of you,” Yein scolds them, placing his hands on his hips. “How are you going to pass off as nobles if you’re going to fight like two dogs?”

“You’re so _uppity_ like a real noble,” Jinhyuk complains.

“He’s been hanging around them for a month now,” Wooseok says, nudging Jinhyuk.

“Yes, but he doesn’t have to bring the behavior back home!”

“I think _you_ need to learn the behavior if we’re both to act like nobles, too.”

“I already know it! There’s no need to keep stepping on my toes about it!”

Yein sighs heavily. He loves his two friends dearly, but they bickered _so much_.

It was the night of the festival. A month had passed since he began to act as a noble. Within the month, he built a relationship with the other nobles that was cordial at best (and icy at worst) ever since his lecture during one of their discussions. It never got better, but Yein didn’t care much. His focused his attention on two people who actually _wanted_ to be around him.

The initial goal was, of course, to earn some money by either receiving gifts or bribes from the nobles. Yein didn’t earn so much as a single cent so far, to the disappointment of Jinhyuk and Wooseok. He’d received gifts from the princes, sure, but they were given to him while they were out together in the city and he never had the heart to resell them for money.

“Well, this whole scheme is on all of us now. We need to earn some money tonight because _someone_ got attached to the people he was supposed to be swindling,” Jinhyuk says. He pointedly looks at Yein, whose cheeks flush with warmth.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he says, but he doesn’t add anything else in his defense. It is entirely his fault that he hasn’t actually done anything according to plan.

(And there’s an ache in his chest, too. This was probably the last day he could live as a fake noble and see Gyujin and Minsoo. He couldn’t keep up the charade forever, especially when he wasn’t actually earning anything. Still, it was inevitable and planned from the very beginning.)

“What’s the plan again?” Wooseok asks, fixing Jinhyuk’s hair and smoothing out the wrinkles on his robes.

“Get the nobles drunk during the feast and maybe place a few bets here and there that we can win,” Jinhyuk answers cheerfully.

“I hate this plan. This is an awful plan,” Yein says.

“All of his plans are awful, so my expectations weren’t high,” Wooseok pipes up. Jinhyuk glares at them both.

“Shut up and get into character. For one night, we’re all nobles. We’ll be earning money in no time!”

* * *

The feast in the palace was quite rowdy when it was for stuck up nobles with their heads in the clouds.

Yein personally hated it. When he looked across the tables to Jinhyuk and Wooseok, they didn’t seem to be having the best time of their lives, either. Yein’s only saving grace was that he was used to these stupid nobles.

He did earn money here and there, though. When drunk and desperate for attention and entertainment, they would just throw their money at anyone and didn’t pay attention when someone pocketed it. Yein tries not to think about how wrong it feels and instead tries to think about how much he hates these nobles.

The king and the two princes were present at the feast as well. Gyujin had a speech ready that was filled with flowery words. He thanked the farmers who brought in a bountiful harvest, but Yein shared a look with Jinhyuk from across the table and felt a bit bitter. The farmers he was thanking weren’t even present at the feast allegedly for them.

The nobles indulged in the plentiful food and wine for them. Yein stayed rather conservative and ate here and there, focusing on socializing with the nobles who sat around him. Thankfully, they weren’t the worst of the nobility in the palace, so he didn’t have too hard of a time.

The feast went on for hours. At one point, Yein has to leave the banquet hall to take a break. It’s exhausting enough to keep up with them, but when they’re drunk? Yein only has so much energy.

Jinhyuk and Wooseok seemed to be determined to fill their pockets with money, so they were maintaining conversations with the other nobles. Yein sort of admires them for that. He certainly wasn’t as resilient as them when it came to drunk nobles.

He walks out into the veranda. Fresh, night air fills his lungs. For a moment, he relishes in the quiet that blanketed the veranda outside of the banquet hall. It's a stark contrast to the feast, but it's a welcome one. He feels himself calming down little by little. Truly, there was nothing better than fresh air and solitude, even if it was just a brief respite. There was always something comforting about the quiet night air, too. Perhaps it was the way he could hear birds within the trees or the light breeze making the plants and grass sway.

Aside from the sounds of merriment in the banquet hall, he could hear celebration from the city as well. After all, it was a kingdom-wide festival. Cities and towns all over the kingdom’s jurisdiction were surely celebrating the successful harvest of the year.

Yein felt a bit bad. Instead of working and putting in his full effort, he spent most of it chasing after princes.

No, he wouldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t. He’d just go back to being Yein, a farmer’s son. He’d have to forget Gyujin and Minsoo and hope things get better for his family. If they take his words heart, then— then surely they’ll do something about it.

“Not enjoying the feast, Sunyoul?”

Yein turns to find Minsoo exiting the banquet hall. There’s a flutter of relief within Yein. Did he expect Minsoo to follow him? Or had he just been hoping?

“It’s… it’s enjoyable. But I’m not one for feasts or large celebrations,” he answers. Minsoo smiles and nods knowingly.

“I figured. Gyujin has already left as well.”

“He has?” Yein hadn’t seen him leave.

“We weren’t planning to stay. Much rather go somewhere else.”

Minsoo’s expression softens when Yein meets his eye.

“Of course, you’re welcome to join us as always. Much rather be with you than anyone in there,” he adds. Yein follows after him when he starts towards the gazebo they often spent their time in. What did he mean by that? Would he be disappointed when Yein told him that he would have to “leave” after this festival?

“By the way, I saw you come in with two strangers,” Minsoo says as they walk. His tone is cautious, as if he was breaching a subject that was tricky to talk about. Yein laughs a little to himself, knowing it was only the two biggest fools in the city.

“Yes, they’re nobles I met. They’d arrived recently and managed to befriend them,” he explains. Well, that was the story they fabricated, anyway.

“Are they good people?”

“Well, I’ve only just met them both. They’re a bit strange, but they seem decent enough,” Yein answers. He shoots Minsoo a sly look. “You seem curious about them. Are you interested in all the nobles that come and visit?”

Minsoo shakes his head rapidly. “No! You’re the only one that caught my eye! I was just curious since you seemed to know them.”

He seems to realize what he’s said and closes his mouth with an embarrassed expression on his face. Yein laughs. He took great pleasure in teasing Minsoo when he had the chance. It was repayment for whenever Minsoo made him just as embarrassed. Besides, Minsoo didn’t seem opposed. The relationship he fostered with him included lots of playful ribbing and teasing. Minsoo still didn’t hesitate to layer him with reminders that he was a wonderful person, but Yein was slowly getting used to it.

Yein fell silent. He was going to miss this. As strange as the situation was, he was going to miss being able to talk to the princes—no, Gyujin and Minsoo. He was going to miss talking and being with Gyujin and Minsoo.

Well. He doesn’t want to think about that now.

“We’re here!” Minsoo cheerfully calls out. Gyujin waves at them from where he sits in the gazebo.

“Glad to see you escaped unscathed,” he replies jokingly.

Minsoo shakes his head. “Your father certainly shot me a warning look as I was leaving. I wouldn’t call that unscathed. In fact, it smarts just a little bit.”

“I can take care of you later,” Gyujin promises him. Minsoo takes his usual spot next to Gyujin while Yein sits in front of them both.

“How was the feast for you, Sunyoul?” Gyujin asks him gently.

“It was lovely. I managed not to get any drunken nobles to sob all over me, so it counts as successful and enjoyable to me,” he answers. Minsoo laughs.

“This festival has been a recurring celebration for centuries now in this kingdom, but nowadays it’s often an opportunity for those fools to flaunt their wealth. It really is unpleasant the more I see it,” Gyujin replies, nose wrinkling.

“Well, soon enough, you’ll be able to do something about it,” Minsoo says. He turns to Yein with a knowing and proud smile.

“Did you hear yet? Gyujin has been talking with his father and the nobles quite often lately after you’ve ‘enlightened’ him.”

“Stop calling it that. Enlightenment is hardly anything like that,” Yein complains. Gyujin laughs and nods.

“But yes, it’s true. Nothing is confirmed yet and everything is still being seriously discussed, but perhaps soon, things will be a little easier for the people doing the work in the city,” he explains.

Yein stares at him for a long while, mulling over his words. No, nothing is confirmed, but...

“You’re working to make things fairer for commoners,” Yein says to confirm. Gyujin nods enthusiastically.

“I’m doing everything in my power to convince my father and the others. I’m sure that your lecture has pricked some nobles’ consciences, which is immensely helpful. Of course, I made sure to mention your name and your views in this as well,” he goes on.

Things could become easier for him and his family in the future. Just because the prince took his words to heart and actively tried to implement them. Yein actually ended up making a change that was beneficial for him in the long run by sneaking in and pretending to be a noble.

He should feel happy. He should feel proud of himself for actually having _done_ something instead of just fooling around with two princes.

He feels guilty.

“That’s incredible,” he manages to say after a while. “Really, that’s wonderful. I can see you becoming a really wonderful king someday.”

He forces a smile on his face. “I’m not even a citizen of this place so I’m not sure if I can take any credit. But it’s wonderful that you’re doing something for the future prosperity of your kingdom. I’m… I’m quite thankful you listened to my words so closely. I feel a bit sorry that I can’t do anything in return for you.”

“Oh, Sunyoul, there’s no need to do anything in return,” Gyujin says. He leans forward and takes Yein’s hand in his. Yein feels a lot like running away.

“You’re helping me by— well— enlightening me. I should be thanking _you_ ,” he says, laughing slightly. Yein doesn’t _want_ him to thank him.

"Well, you could always make it up to him," Minsoo suggests, nudging Gyujin. They share a look and Gyujin flushes bright red.

"I'd love to make it up to him, in any way he is comfortable with," he says pointedly, glaring at Minsoo. The other prince only covers his smile.

“I really don't think it's necessary... There's nothing to make up for... And I fear there's no time. I do plan to leave tomorrow," Yein forces himself to say.

“Oh,” Gyujin says, letting go of his hand. Oh.

“B-But I’ll surely try and keep in touch,” he hastily says, heart dropping to his stomach. This night was turning out to be awful. Gyujin didn't seem comforted, and the smile had quickly dropped from Minsoo's face.

“It is a shame though,” he says a bit distantly.

“So this is our last night together? And tomorrow, you’ll be leaving…” Yein nods at the query. If he could just get through this, then he’d never have to see the princes again.

“Where will you be going?” Gyujin softly asks.

“Home, most likely. I’ve been away for far too long after all…”

He trails off. Gyujin tries to reply, but he falters and says nothing at all. There's an uncomfortable silence that settles over them. The guilt and ache grows in Yein's chest and it feels like he's about to cave in on himself.

Then, “Home to the Seon family in the east? Or your home in the city?”

Minsoo’s voice is very soft and gentle when he speaks. His tone is quiet and non-accusing. Still, it makes Yein reel back in horror and surprise.

“I-I beg your pardon?” He stutters out. Gyujin looks at Minsoo, who looks at Yein with a bit of a sorry smile.

“I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want to be found out, but… since you’re leaving, as you say, I thought it would be the best time to bring it up,” Minsoo explains. Yein only stares at him, shocked and more than a little afraid.

“I thought it was a bit strange. He was very closed off and unused to being around other nobles. He was respectful enough to His Majesty and the prince, but he was well versed when it came to commoners or the city he was apparently visiting. Regardless of how long he had been staying here, he seemed to know much more than even the nobility.

“And it was stranger still that he was from a noble family from a kingdom in the east. In the first place, the closest kingdom to the east is my kingdom, and I had never heard of the Seon family,” he continues, watching his expression carefully.

Yein continues to say nothing.

“I wanted to keep a close eye on him, but I found out very quickly that he seemed to just be a normal person who called himself a noble. He never acted suspicious, or maybe he never had the chance to. He had very passionate thoughts about nobles and commoners, so I thought that maybe he was a commoner. My only lead is when we ran into the innkeeper in the city who knew you.”

“You talked to Hwanhee?” Yein asks, voice as fragile as glass. Minsoo nods.

“He ended up confessing everything when I told him I knew you weren’t a noble. He told me you were the son of a farmer and that you were pretending to be a noble. He didn’t tell me your intentions, but he did tell me not to think poorly of you. So, I ask you now, Sunyoul—”

“Yein,” he finds himself interjecting. Minsoo blinks.

“My name is Yein,” he says. “Of course it isn’t Sunyoul. My name is Yein.”

“Alright. Yein.” A shiver goes up his spine. They know his name now. He’s not sure how that feels. “What were your intentions, Yein?”

“My intentions…”

Yein is distraught. That’s how he feels right now. Everything that he’d been doing for a month has come crashing down. He wants to wake up and realize that it had all been a bad dream that he’d made up. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so guilty.

That’s it. He feels guilty. He feels guilty that he took advantage of Gyujin’s and Minsoo’s kindness. They almost, _almost_ believed him. He owes them the truth. He owes them his true intentions.

“At first, I wanted to earn some money by pretending to be a noble,” he starts quietly, looking down at his lap. He can’t meet their eyes. “I wanted to earn the nobles’ trust and perhaps be given a little money. But I spent more time with you rather than the other nobles and at first I was uncomfortable and afraid. You treated me so well in the beginning, and I felt bad… but your kindness made me return again and again.

“You invited me out and I accepted it because I found myself wanting to see you both. Aside from lying about being a noble that travels, I couldn’t act like someone else. Rather than acting like a noble, like _Sunyoul_ , I acted like Yein and showed you a person who was ashamed, but still indulged in the attention you kindly gave me.

“I didn’t deserve it,” he finishes. His throat is tight. He’s not sure if he can keep talking.

“Did you want something from us?” Gyujin asks, voice void of any detectable emotion. Yein shakes his head. He still can’t look up at them.

“Did you take anything from us?”

“Nothing, except maybe your time and attention.”

“Did you take pleasure in lying to us?”

“No… not at all. I felt bad about it.”

“So you had no intentions when talking to us. You accepted our attention because you were afraid.” Gyujin says. He still doesn’t sound mad or disappointed. Yein doesn’t know what to think. He looks up to clarify himself.

“You welcomed me so kindly that I couldn’t help but seek out your attention. My fear was replaced with curiosity, and then comfort and—”

He stops talking. Neither Gyujin nor Minsoo look mad. In fact, there’s a bit of a smile on Gyujin’s face that is both relieved and exhausted. Yein doesn’t know what to think. He stares at them in bewilderment.

“Then I’m happy. I’m happy that you didn’t have any bad intentions. I’m happy that you became comfortable around us and that the time we spent together was not entirely fabricated. I’m happy that you showed me _yourself_ , rather than a person who didn’t exist,” Gyujin says. He reaches for Yein’s hand again, and Yein feels himself reel back.

“I— I don’t understand,” he blurts out. Minsoo reaches forward as well and holds both Gyujin’s and Yein’s hand.

“If your intentions weren’t bad, then I forgive you. I believe you in everything you say, and I agree with Gyujin when he says he’s happy. Despite knowing you weren’t who you said you were, I still sought your attention as well. I wanted to look after Gyujin and make sure his livelihood was secured, but I also wanted to indulge in your attention as well,” he says, lips forming a smile.

“My— my attention?”

“Your attention makes us feel normal,” Gyujin admits, placing his other hand on all of their hands. He looks at how he holds Yein’s and Minsoo’s hands with his own, a small smile on his face.

“Many people think so highly of me because I am a prince, but the way you would openly joke with me and tease me… It was new and I liked it. I like you.”

Yein’s thoughts, previously running like a strong wind that could topple him over, stop abruptly. He feels them crash into one another and form a large mess inside his head. _What_?

“What… do you mean?” He asks.

“ _We_ like you,” Gyujin says, shooting Minsoo a look. “We had been planning to tell you that… well, do you remember when I read you that book?”

“The… the one about the traveler who couldn’t be with their lover?”

“Yes. Well… when I felt similarly with it, it was because I’m unable to be with my own lover. It would be looked down upon. After all, not everyone would be so willing to accept it if I told them that Minsoo was my lover.”

“Mi— _Minsoo_ is your—?”

“Yes,” Minsoo answers sharply. He stares at Yein with a serious expression. No, don’t get Yein wrong, he was just surprised. He suspected that something was happening, but he hadn’t expected that they were _lovers_.

“Yes. And we’d… well, we had both come to like each other, and now we have come to like you. We already talked about it and we agreed to bring it up to you today. Minsoo had his own reservations, and he’d told me about his suspicions, but I believed in you. I believed that if you had bad intentions, you would have acted on them already,” Gyujin explains.

“So you… you both… fancy me? I-In a way that… lovers…?”

Yein trails off. He’s bright red. He knows it. He can tell because his face, his neck, and his ears are warm. He’s horribly flustered. He— He’s—

“Yes,” Gyujin says. “You don’t have to answer if you are uncomfortable. If these feelings of ours bother you, then we agreed that we would step back. If you wish to go back home, we won’t tell anyone of what you did. We just… we wanted to let you know.”

For a while, he just stares at them. They're visibly nervous, anticipating an answer that Yein wasn't sure he had. He can't think very straight, but he _does_ realize that this must have been the reason they sought him out so much and took care of him so generously. He thinks of their lingering touches, their gentle smiles, and thinks, _it certainly makes sense now_.

“I… I began to like being with you. The _both_ of you. I… I’m not quite sure if I have the same feelings you bear for me, but… I know for certain that I like being with you.” Yein says slowly.

“That’s… That’s something I can take,” Minsoo says, expression softening.

“You’ve made quite the impression on the both of us. You’ve managed to endear two princes to you, do you know that?” Gyujin asks. He takes Yein’s hand and lifts it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Y-Your Highness—”

“I think we’re well past formalities, don’t you think?” Gyujin says, smiling at Yein. Still, he puts Yein’s hand down.

“We can continue this later. You do look like you’re about to be struck by lightning,” Minsoo says, the familiar, teasing glint in his eyes. Yein has always liked it when he looks mischievous, he thinks.

Oh, dear. He was going to think about how he felt for the two princes, wasn’t he?

“I… I’m sorry for lying to you,” he says, trying to regain his composure. 

“It’s alright. So as long as you’re honest from now on. Rather than Sunyoul, I’m more interested in Yein,” Minsoo says. Yein nods and musters a genuine smile in return.

“I will try to show you more of myself. Would you please give me the chance to start over?”

Gyujin and Minsoo both nod. Yein takes a deep breath.

“My name is Yein. I’m a humble son of a farmer who has a lot of thoughts about nobility and the livelihood of my family. I’d like to talk to you about it, if that’s alright.”

* * *

“So… you’re heading off to the palace?”

Yein tries not to think about Jinhyuk’s and Wooseok’s gaze on them.

“Watch it,” he says warningly. “They told me that they wouldn’t say anything about you two either, but I can change their minds pretty fast.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jinhyuk protests.

“Your tone said everything.”

“You’re being unfair!”

“I don’t wish to be teased.”

“Right, because Prince Minsoo is the only one who can, right?”

Yein shoots Wooseok a dirty glare. Wooseok purposefully doesn’t meet his eyes and picks something off of his clothes.

Jinhyuk and Wooseok never let him hear the end of it after he came back from the feast with red cheeks and distracted thoughts. He told them everything that happened, of course, which prompted endless teasing and poking. It was a nightmare.

He did take his time to think about how he felt for Gyujin and Minsoo. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t spend time with them if he didn’t want to. That’s why he spent time with the princes rather than the nobles after all. But it was more than that, of course. He simply liked being with them and having conversations about anything. He liked the way Gyujin was kind and patient with him and how Minsoo treated him like an equal no matter what.

So he went back after a week. He had to take care of things back home, explain things to his family, and what he would be doing. He didn’t go into detail (he wasn’t sure if they could take it), but he explained it sufficiently enough so that they knew what was going on.

He went back to the palace in simple clothes, still acting as Sunyoul to get past the gates. Gyujin and Minsoo eagerly came out to meet him, bringing them to their gazebo with nervous glances and anxious steps.

Of course, the anxiety was done away with when Yein explained to them that he returned their feelings. It was quickly replaced with happiness and affection. Yein certainly wasn’t used to it, but… well, he knew he would come to like it.

Another few weeks had passed since then. Yein had since stopped by the palace every other day to visit the two princes. There was much less pressure on his shoulders (although he had to make sure that he wasn’t seen by the other nobles).

“How do they just let you in if you’re going in as Yein and not Sunyoul?” Wooseok asks.

“Hm, well… The guards were specifically told to allow me entrance. And protection, as well. They don’t know anything about me, Gyujin, and Minsoo, though.”

“Does… does the king know?”

“Yes, I had to face the king… Minsoo said I had to get it over with and that he had to do it as well.”

“Hm, yes, if I had to properly meet Wooseok’s father, I would be a bit afraid…”

“What are you talking about? We’ve all met each other’s parents.”

“Right…”

Yein rolls his eyes at his friends’ usual antics.

“I’ll be off, then,” he tells them. Wooseok nods and Jinhyuk waves them off.

“I guess this plan was somewhat successful,” Jinhyuk grumbles when Yein leaves. Wooseok nudges him with his arm.

“Don’t be like that. You know you’re happy for him.”

“Well, sure. I think getting not one, but _two_ lovers is pretty much striking rich.”

* * *

Getting past the guards goes as smoothly as ever. They don’t bow to Yein anymore, which honestly makes him feel better. He’s quite sick of others treating him like he was something special.

The attendants who greeted him, however, still treated him rather formally. Well, they could work on it.

Gyujin and Minsoo await him in the library. There are a few books on the table that they’ve claimed as theirs. Yein has begun to recognize a few as Gyujin’s favorite poetry collections or Minsoo’s favorite book of tales.

“You’re here!” Gyujin says happily. He waves Yein over and urges him to sit next to him. Yein obliges, sitting right next to him and settling in.

Minsoo sits across from them with a smile on his face. His chin rests on his hand, watching Yein with fond eyes. “Your friends not giving you too much trouble?”

“Oh, they wouldn’t dare. My lovers are two princes, aren’t they?” Yein says cheekily. Minsoo laughs. Gyujin smiles and leans against Yein’s arm. It was only recently that Yein learned that Gyujin was just a bit younger than him. He certainly indulged the prince in more affection after learning his age.

“I’d like to read this new book,” Gyujin says, showing Minsoo and Yein the book in his hands. “I managed to buy it recently. It’s about lovers who come together after many hardships.”

“You really like these types of stories, don’t you?” Yein asks, placing his hand on the table. Minsoo immediately reaches for it and takes it in his own.

“You know our Gyujin is a romantic,” Minsoo teasingly says. Gyujin only laughs in reply.

He opens the book and begins to read. Yein simply listens to him, occasionally squeezing Minsoo’s hand. The afternoon sun leaks into the library, basking them in a happy sort of warmth. Yein didn’t like being treated special very much, but if he could be treated like this by his two princes who he had come to love, then he’ll be fine.

Maybe this wasn’t one of Yein’s best ideas, or one of his ideas at all. But it certainly turned out the best for him, if the happiness and security in his heart was any evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes  
> \- minsoo and gyujin were friends since childhood since their kingdoms were diplomatically on good terms and visited each other often. they were pretty awkward at first, but they became closer :]  
> \- there was a scene after yein was dropped off back at the inn where he tells hwanhee about everything but i cut it out u.u  
> \- i am an activist yein advocate if you cant tell  
> \- theres barely any weishin so i didnt tag it but like. it's there. it's there very subtly so u can interpret it however!!  
> \- yes yein busted hwanhees ass after the whole ordeal was over  
> \- i've made a few edits to make it read / flow better, and also to fix a few things here and there, so if youre doing another readthrough and you notice some changes, that's why !  
> thank you very much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this fic <333 feel free to hit me up on twitter or cc to tell me your thoughts!!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kjjnhoo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/951111s)


End file.
